Archive talk:A/E Elemental Sword Farmer
Hey Guys, this is my first wiki build, so any tips or advice would be appreciated, thanks. I have to change a few things, the capital O's in Shadow Of Haste and a Show Of Force, they need to be lower case....and im reading the rules now. Devintomb1 09:23, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Devin Just fyi, it looks like you haven't used all your attribute points - you could raise Earth up to 12. Also, you're missing out on runes. Tycn 09:33, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Hey, thanks for the FYI, that 11 was a typo.....and I thought it was sorta obvious about the +1 mask, but it should have been mentioned, thanks a lot for pointing that out. Devintomb1 09:48, 17 August 2007 (CEST) i saw this ... 2 weeks ago on youtube to bo honest... its cool and all... but i got me ele sword from a chest rather than farming those walking stones(this isnt trashing or anything just dont hope ele sword that much) but it is a nice farming spot ill give it that --Iwan13talk 14:15, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ya, its not a new spot, but after telling my friends what i was farming, they had no idea what i meant or how i could solo the abaddon shrines, so i put this build up, the innovation is sorta new and good imo, cause its the fact that you can sucessfully and repeatedly jump in and out when ever you want, and it really is almost impossible to die. And you would think that more people would know about this build, but they surprisingly dont, so for any assassin that thinks that he/she is wasting their time, i tell you, come to remains of salhaja, and you will regret saying it! Devintomb1 02:54, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Tried this as E/A, went to that rectangular place full of monoliths (I'm assuming that's the place). Works well, got a black dye on my first try - the only drop worth anything that I've gotten from farming. Tycn 12:32, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :yeah .. but you need a quest active ... so even more monoluths can spawn--Iwan13talk 12:57, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::A Show of Force seems to direct you to a completely different place, does it still affect the monoliths? Tycn 13:00, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::it affects the number of them yes .. in first run just activate few shrines then go farm em and then just rince and repeat--Iwan13talk 13:03, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Not too sure about those shrines, are they near the monolith place? Tycn 13:05, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::::inside of the monolith place ... i think that they are abaddon heads--Iwan13talk 20:49, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ya, they are the Abaddon heads, when you click on one of them, they spawn 5 monoliths/margonites, and the first shrine, on the right, spawns3 margonite bosses, and 2 regular margonites. And dont touch all of the shrines, that will make the quest complete. Devintomb1 21:54, 18 August 2007 (CEST) LB Gaze is useless here, Intensity is much better. --Arthas 08:43, 23 August 2007 (CEST) you can use LBG for the margonites. Devintomb1 23:36, 18 October 2007 (CEST) Under Usage the last comment needs to be changed. Killing them all by no means makes it so you can't do the quest again. You just need to abandon it and take it again to restart it. Also opening the last shrine will update the quest, not killing them all, please don't change usage if you haven't done the farm or don't know the mechanics of Guild Wars. --HomeBoy 19:56, 28 August 2007 (CEST) This can be done using a single hero, and by running past all mobs. No need to fight stuff, or lose too much money (party share of money drops). And Intensity is way better than LB Gaze. Just my opinion :D - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 14:54, 5 September 2007 (CEST) The mantradrors that spawn near the temple may end your run with only a single hero. Tycn 14:57, 5 September 2007 (CEST) :I've tested with 1 hero (as well as solo) for 3 runs now, and I haven't had any problems killing the Mandragors, especially if you micromanage your hero so you chain KD's. And as you can do the farm with any amount of DP, dying isn't too big a problem. Oh, and I got 3 golds on my last run, so I really like this :D - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 15:14, 5 September 2007 (CEST) EDIT: solo doesn't work This is meant to only solo the temple at the end, you bring heroes, but at the end, you flag them until they are grey on your party box. :Yeah, but if you want to make some profit, besides the occasional gold, you'd want to get as much of the cash dropping as possible. That's why you'd want to do this solo, but unfortunately that doesn't work. On a side note, I got 5 golds in my last run, so I really like this. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 07:07, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Now with EotN, if u have access to it, u should consider swapping Shadow Refuge for Air of Superiority. Air of Superiority have a chance to instantly recharge skills making it very useful here. --Arthas 22:08, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Does this work in Hard Mode? Government Flu 09:26, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :Yes it does. Swift Thief 22:05, 21 September 2007 (CEST) Warning They have changed this run. The dervishes now have Dust Cloak as well. This will bring your health down to about 30 in no time. Either activate Shadow Refuge and pray or cancel stance when your health drops. Either way, this makes this farm alot more time consuming. :I've been testing this (it works well) and haven't had too much difficulty with Dust Cloak. As long as you have max armor, its not really a problem. 66.32.234.17 20:26, 27 January 2008 (EST) It's Okay Actually, the Dervish forms of the Monoliths have always had Dust Cloak. This isn't anything new. Furthermore, the mesmer forms have a skill that deactivates your elite, making extended attacks (after killing a boss) impossible. Basically, it's a crapshoot. Sometimes you don't get many Dervish forms, other times, a lot of the Monoliths change into them. Generally though, their preferred form seems to be Paragon. However, after doing this run several times, I am concerned about how time consuming it is! The profit factor isn't exactly the best for the time spent doing this, so this build only really shines if you're farming for SS/LB points or inscriptions. Government Flu 18:16, 23 September 2007 (CEST) The whole time I have used this build, which is probably about 75 times at least, ive only had a problem maybe 5 times, and thats not cause of monoliths or whatever, just cause i wasnt paying attention and couldnt click fast enough Can this run be done with 55 armor?Not the max because of mistic twisters? ChaosStein :i tried it and finally found out why you can't 55 it: Hauseh the Defiler and margonite warlocks use Corrupt Enchantment. - Y0_ich_halt 14:32, 17 October 2007 (CEST) I didnt ask about 55HP monk, i asked can u farm this with AL55 with a Assassin? :) ChaosStein :ah, lol, i just always think of 55 if i see that number :) i think it should be possible in general, but it might become a problem, so maybe you wanna use Feigned Neutrality instead of shadow refuge. - Y0_ich_halt 19:59, 17 October 2007 (CEST) I dont think it would matter what your armor is (AL), BUT, too low and you might get killed from Mystic Twister, im not sure if that ignores armor or not though. Devintomb1 23:36, 18 October 2007 (CEST) Time How long does one farm take on aveage? :depending on how experienced you are with this build, it can take half an hour (my first time) to ten minutes (when i do the run now). in hard mode, you will get two lvlups for that, some lb points if you kill all the undead on the way and chances for greens and golds, because you have a total of... three or four bosses in the run. - Y0_ich_halt 17:37, 15 October 2007 (CEST) That sounds about right because the fist farm I did I was discouraged of the time but then the second time I did better so I'm thinking it will get faster and faster as I go Once you do the first run or two, you immediately should notice different routes that you can take, which enemies to attack first, etc. My average run, if going for all lb/ss points also, takes around 15-20 minutes. Devintomb1 23:36, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :the best one is usually the one shown in the example video. - Y0_ich_halt 20:55, 18 October 2007 (CEST) Intensity Does Intensity actually make Sliver Armor's damage higher? And im also adding Teinai's Crystal's to the Variant in place of LBG Devintomb1 23:34, 18 October 2007 (CEST) ::Yes it does. ~ Melton 03:15, 20 October 2007 (CEST) Faster farming I have one trick for faster farming, I don't know maybe other people made it before me but nvm. ;p You need to take hero Ritualist to party, and take skills: Weapon of quickening, mend body and soul, spirit light and soothing memories, attributes: Communing 12, Restoration magic 11, Spawning power 6. Runes you can add but don't must. You flag your Rt hero near where are you using Shadow of haste, and before using shadow of haste you cast Weapon of Quickening on yourself. After it you just go kill foes and after killing hero are healing you. And repeat. Soloing You can solo it. It's just you cannot kill every monolith in the temple if you do. Ya, basically, once you get to the point where when you do a run in the temple, and you only kill one monolith, its better to just unflag your heroes and get your drops, BUT, if you do go solo (which I havent done), I am guessing that you just have to do a few runs to grab all the loot. And one more thing, every once in a while, you can use the Treasure Chest in the back left corner of the temple. (Devintomb1 02:14, 26 October 2007 (CEST)) Actually, that isn't quite true.. it is possible to kill all of the monoliths (even when with no heroes), it is just rather difficult. Once you get down to 2 Graven Monoliths, you have to pull the Mandragors back a little towards the temple (that is assuming of course that you weren't able to kill them) and then run back into the monolith temple and die, and you will be ressurected at the shrine, and you go get into the worm, run past the mandragors, and kill the last monoliths. LZ 01:52, 2 November 2007 (CET) Air Of Superiority/Intensity Has anyone actually tested these two skills in there yet? I had a decent idea with Air Of Superiority, and its when/if you get the skill recharge from it, that you could recast Shadow Form, and Elemental Power, and Sliver Armor, and keep repeating as much as you get the recharge; the only problem is with the shadow stepping back out. And does anyone have any solid numbers from using Intensity? (Devintomb1 02:16, 26 October 2007 (CEST)) :Actually, I've been running a build like this for months-I just used it at the end of a normal SS/LB run with 4 H/H's flagged off the radar at this part. Since GW:EN came out, I've used AoS and intensity. It works very well, and raises your damage considerably. Also, to finish off the farmed group alone, kill everything untill only 2-4 enemies remain. Then go get in the junundu and kill them-easy if you pull 1 or 2 at a time. Somewhat unnecessary, but it's pretty cool to kill a mob of over 100 enemies alone :) 69.40.242.12 21:48, 9 November 2007 (CET) Bug or something? I was farming this today and noticed that SF, SA, and SH were still active but the monoliths werent getting damage that I could see. Can someone explain why? :You probably weren't standing close enough. Also, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~), it helps keep the conversation neater. --InternetLOL 01:07, 30 October 2007 (CET) Ya, You have to be standing pretty much right next to an enemy to do the damage, otherwise, your just tanking for a little while. Devintomb1 19:16, 30 October 2007 (CET) Variants For the variants where it says "Tenai's Crystal" I think a better choice would be after shock due to less energy (5) and More damage (3 more damage! Lawl)-Lisark 03:21, 6 November 2007 (CET) :I wouldn't use either, but Tenai's is armor ignoring. 69.40.242.12 21:49, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::I personally use Aftershock, you can fire it off right after you put Sliver Armor up, and it'll recharge in time to get a second blast off before Sliver Armor ends. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:57, 9 November 2007 (CET) So... Anyone got an ele sword from this? — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 07:01, 27 November 2007 (CET) :Not me yet, but I have gotten a shitload of golds and tomes from the run. One way or another, you do end up with an Ele Sword, even if you end up buying it with all the gold you earned from the run... :...Oh, and my younger brother got a sword, but from a different run. There's a ton of Raptor Hatchling in a cave outside of Rata Sum in EotN, Hard Mode there you've got a chance of getting a sword. (even a small chance of getting one from the Locked Chest that sometimes spawns in the cave there.) The build's still an A/E, but it uses different skills... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:54, 27 November 2007 (CET) :No, but it's a good way to burn off anger left over from taking four hours to clear FoW because your PUG is fucking retarded and the WoH monk left. --71.229.204.25 20:57, 27 November 2007 (CET) Raptor HM is extremely fast way to get ele swords.I got 5 in like 4 days.The thing is that its not worth to farm theese anymore, since prices went badly down.I suggest u go farm smth else.ChaosStein Nerfed? havnt gotten anything good lately used to average 5 gold per run now i average 1 was it nerfed? Broken Aggro I used flame djinns haste and mindbender together and the raptors stopped following. I'm assuming that those two in conjunction gives you 33% speed boost, so the raptors mechanic must have changed. Can someone verify this? 76.78.23.47 18:06, 14 March 2008 (EDT) RE: getting there I don't really think that 3 heroes can make it all the way there for you by themselves. is it just any 3 heroes, or are there certain professions of heroes that work better? certain types of weapons. The build looks great, but i doubt hero AI. Uberxman1028 20:38, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :wurms.-- aesthetic ::duh, but my heroes are still pretty stupid in wurms. Uberxman1028 21:18, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::everyone is.-- aesthetic ::::Stupid in wurms? Are we talking about the same things? Their timing and focus on the same target is perfect! Just run to the rit boss and clear all the other stuff, then use the perma sliver version instead of this crap and win.-- The Assassin 23:29, 4 June 2008 (EDT) perma shadow > than this? I have not tested this yet, but wouldn't this be obsolete now that SF can be kept up at all times? --Trev 19:31, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Yes. Completely. Archive this.-- The Assassin 20:15, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Group isnt needed, you can just run to the temple by yourself by eihter avoiding or using Junudu Tunnel on groups.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 21:56, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Take out? of archives? its only 33% reduction. Ace(LVPoW) 02:51, 12 August 2008 (EDT)